Patchwork Servitor
This humanoid with ashen grey flesh is held together with stitches.Various tools and other objects are grafted onto its body. Patchwork Servitor (CR 2) XP 800 N Medium construct Init +0; Senses darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision; Perception –5 --- AC 12, touch 10, flat-footed 12 (+2 natural) hp 21 (2d10+10) Fort +0, Ref +0, Will +0 Defensive Abilities hardness 5; Immune construct traits --- Speed 30 ft. Melee longsword +3 (1d8+1/19-20); or slam +3 (1d6+1) Ranged heavy crossbow +3 (1d8/x3) --- Str 12, Dex 12, Con —, Int —, Wis 10, Cha 10 Base Atk +2; CMB +3; CMD 14 SQ embedded equipment, programmed intelligence --- Environment any Organization solitary, pair, or group (3–12) Treasure embedded equipment (heavy crossbow, longsword), 20 bolts --- Embedded Equipment (Ex) A patchwork servitor has one or more items built into its body, and can use any of those items as if wielding or wearing it. A patchwork servitor with a weapon built into its body is proficient with that weapon; one with an item that grants a circumstance bonus to skill checks built into its body gains a +8 racial bonus on checks with that skill; one with a magic item built into its body can activate that item as if it met all the requirements for doing so. Each item built into the body of a destroyed patchwork servitor can be extracted from its body as a full-round action that provokes attacks of opportunity. Each limited-use item built into a patchwork servitor and later expended can be replaced with an identical item as a full-round action that provokes attacks of opportunity. Programmed Intelligence (Ex) Although a patchwork servitor is otherwise mindless, it can speak and understand one language, and can use any skill in which it receives a racial bonus to skill checks, both as if it had an Intelligence score of 10. It can only use this language and these skills when performing a task related its embedded equipment and only when instructed to do so. (A patchwork servitor with an embedded spyglass, for example, could be commanded to describe what it sees, while one with an embedded wand of whispering wind could be commanded to speak a message.) A patchwork servitor is a construct designed to perform one or more specific tasks. It's humanoid body is crafted from various surgically-altered body parts and grafted tools or weapons. A patchwork servitor is largely mindless, though it has a limited ability to communicate and utilize skills when performing one of the specific tasks for which it was built. The patchwork servitor described above is built to serve as a soldier, having a longsword grafted onto one of its arms and a heavy crossbow built into its chest cavity. Patchwork servitors with differing embedded equipment fill various other roles. Some examples follow. Artisan A patchwork servitor built as an artisan has a light hammer and masterwork artisan's tools as embedded equipment. It has no ranged attack, has a light hammer melee attack instead of a longsword melee attack, and a +8 racial bonus on checks with one Craft skill. Chirurgeon This patchwork servitor has a scalpel (effectively a masterwork dagger) and a healer's kit as embedded equipment. It has no ranged attack, has a scalpel melee attack instead of a longsword melee attack, and gains a +8 racial bonus on Heal checks. Musician Dressed in colorful garb, this patchwork servitor has a masterwork flute and a masterwork violin as embedded equipment. It has no attacks other than its melee slam attack, but gains a +8 racial bonus on Perform (stringed instrument) and Perform (wind instrument) checks. Telepath This useful patchwork servitor has a wand of sending as its embedded equipment. It has no attacks other than its melee slam attack, but can be instructed to relay messages using its embedded wand, both sending messages and repeating any responses it receives. Watchman This patchwork servitor has a bullseye lantern and a spyglass as embedded equipment. It has no attacks other than its melee slam attack, but gains a +8 racial bonus on Perception checks. It can be instructed to sound an alarm or issue verbal instructions when it perceives a potential threat. Patchwork Servitor CL 11th; Price 2,000 gp (not including the price of any embedded equipment) --- Requirements Craft Construct, animate objects, permanency; Skill Spellcraft or Craft (leatherworking); Cost 1,000 gp (not including the cost of any embedded equipment) Category:Epic Meepo Category:Monsters Category:Construct